Fancast for Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
by Sammael29
Summary: Here are my opinions on who should play the characters in a film of Hyrule Warriors. Please review my work if you like it.


Fancast for The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors

Plot: Corrupted to evil by her desire for Link, the Hero of Hyrule, the sorceress Cia begins a war that rages across Hyrule throughout different periods in the kingdom's history. To make it worse, the Demon King Ganondorf is planning to return to power and seize control of Hyrule. With the help of Princess Zelda, the White Sorceress Lana, and his numerous friends, can Link stop the flow of evil before it conquers all of Hyrule?

Here are the actors I would cast in the main roles:

Elijah Wood(LOTR) as Link(live-action)- Elijah is best-suited to the role of the young hero who must take up a great burden to defend his homeland. That, and someone other than Orlando Bloom should get to play the handsome blond elf-type character.

Keira Knightley(POTC) as Zelda(live-action)- Keira did brilliant performances in POTC. She brings natural agility, attitude and skill to the role of a seemingly weak princess who in fact has more fight than you might at first think. Also, I prefer Zelda to have brown hair, so as not to resemble Peach too much.

Ron Perlman(Hellboy) as Ganondorf(live-action)- his work under make-up and naturally-intimidating appearance makes Mr. Perlman an ideal choice to play another demon(although a nasty one, as opposed to the nice Hellboy). For the transformation sequence, Ganon would be portrayed via a combination of motion-capture and animatronic.

Emma Watson(HP) as voice of Navi- smart, biting and witty, the actress who portrayed Hermione Granger is an ideal choice for everyone's favourite LOZ fairy. Plus, remember in Deathly Hallows when Ron heard Hermione's voice before a ball of light guided him back to her? Well, Navi is essentially a ball of light that speaks, right? That's why I chose Emma to play Navi.

Penelope Cruz(POTC) as Impa(live-action)- gorgeous yet violent at the same time, Penelope has the authority and presence to portray the Captain of the Sheikah. Her naturally-intimidating gaze could be enhanced through digitally-coloured eyes and a razor-sharp naginata to hand.

Alexandra Daddario(Percy Jackson) as Lana(live-action)- with a cool, strategic mind and unexpected strength, Daddario is an ideal choice to portray the wise sorceress willing to put aside her personal feelings towards Link for the good of all Hyrule. Of course, due to physical dissimilarities, she may have to wear purple contact lenses and a turquoise wig, but it's all for art's sake, after all.

Katie Mcgrath(Merlin, Jurassic World) as Cia(live-action)- dark, seductive, and uncannily evil-looking, Katie as Morgana embodies all Cia's most distinctive flaws- scheming, vindictive, and determined enough to use whatever it takes to get what she desires. That, and she takes to wearing black, revealing clothing as well(at least in the last two series of Merlin).

Dwayne Johnson(The Scorpion King) as Volga(live-action)- tall, strong, imposing and with a commonly serious expression, Dwayne would make a unique interpretation of the Dragon Knight. I can see him now, charging into battle with his deadly spear, hair flying, teeth bared. And since Benedict Cumberbatch pulls off the dragon look quite well with motion-capture, I imagine Dwayne could do just as well.

Brad Dourif(LOTR) as Wizzro(live-action)- with his skill at playing disturbing, dark, weird characters, the man who brought Tolkien's Grima Wormtongue(not to be confused with the other Nintendo Grima) to life is suitable for a horrible ring-created sorcerer. All this without even needing to reveal his face to the camera at any point during the film.

Tom Hiddleston(Thor) as Ghirahim(live-action)- elegantly-dressed and outwardly charming, Hiddleston is my ideal mental image for the foppish masterpiece of sadism that is Ghirahim. And with his ability to teleport and shoot projectiles, the likelihood is he might become an even more memorable villain.

Luke Goss(Hellboy 2) as Zant- martial artist Goss is one of my favourite Hellboy villains. He's a good choice for another white-skinned, yellow-eyed, blade-carrying psychopath with a desire for vengeance upon those who he feels robbed him of his homeland.

Cate Blanchett(LOTR) as Fi(motion-capture)- given her success at portraying a mysterious, powerful female character in the Lord of the Rings, Blanchett could portray the spirit of the Goddess Sword with just as much skill.

Evanna Lynch(Harry Potter) as Agitha- we all know Evanna best for her role as Luna Lovegood. In this character, she can use the same naivety and at times strange yet kind-hearted benevolence embodied in the Princess of Insects. It'd give her a good opportunity to interact with bugs as well.

Clemence Poesy(Harry Potter) as Princess Ruto(live-action)- since Fleur Delacour is a bit shallow, vain and at times flirtatious, I imagine those same qualities would be useful in Ruto as well. It would give Clemence a chance to make up for being defeated by other underwater creatures in Harry Potter 4.

Mickael Persbrandt(The Hobbit) as Darunia(live-action/motion capture)- for those of you who have watched the Hobbit, have you noticed how Beorn and Darunia have similar hairstyles and physical attributes? Also how in the BOTFA, Beorn enters the battlefield in a dramatic plummet that damaged the ranks of Orcs instantaneously? That is pretty much what I imagine Darunia would do best upon entering the scene. That, and a Swedish accent makes him sound that much more cool.

Rose Leslie(Game of Thrones) as Midna(live-action/motion capture)- ginger, violent, gorgeous, sarcastic, thinks herself smarter than her associate, and she has a strong bond with a "wolf". Leslie for Midna. Enough said.

Lawrence Makoare(LOTR) as Demise(live-action)/The Imprisoned(motion-capture)- simply put, Demise looks like an Uruk-hai. Enough said.

Bradley James(Merlin) as Groose- a bit cocky and bullyish at first, but later truly heroic at heart- something which both Arthur and Groose have in common.

Jim Carry(Dumb and Dumber) as Tingle- since he's the best choice for pulling off crazy expressions, nimble feet and hilarious catchphrases.

Bonnie Wright(Harry Potter) as Malon- red-haired, patient but perhaps a bit rebellious- character traits suitable for both Malon and Ginny.

Elle Fanning(Maleficent) as Saria- they both love the magical forest kingdom they've lived in for most of their lives.

Freida Pinto(Slumdog Millionaire) as Nabooru- the Gerudo have an Indian/Persian theme to them, and Pinto brings natural agility and spirit to that role.

James Cosmo(Game of Thrones/Merlin) as Rauru(live-action)/Kaepora Gaebora(motion-capture)- James Cosmo and Rauru look very similar, and the role of Ser Jeor Mormont is similar to that of Rauru. Plus, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch keeps a bird for advice; whereas Rauru can _become_ such a bird.

Mia Wasikowska(Alice in Wonderland) as Ilia- because Ordon is a green field country like the rabbit hole that Alice fell down, and Mia brings that much-needed rustic charm to the character.


End file.
